Durotan
Jeśli szukasz postaci z Warlords of Draenor, zobacz Durotan (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń). Durotan syn Garada był wodzem klanu Lodowego Wilka, partnerem Draki i ojcem przyszłego Wodza Wojennego Thralla. Był on również towarzyszem Orgrima Doomhammera. Biografia 'Wczesne lata' Durotan był dziedzicem Garada, wodza klanu Lodowego Wilka z czasów sprzed Pierwszej Wojny. Podczas święta Kosh'harg w Nagrandzie spotkał orka Czarnej Skały imieniem Orgrim, syna Telkara Doomhammera i ta dwójka stała się szybko przyjaciółmi mimo przynależności do innych klanów. Durotan został również wezwany na "świętą górę" Oshu'gun z polecenia przodków, chcących sprawdzić, czy mógłby zostać szamanem, jak również wodzem swego klanu; Durotan nie dostrzegł przodków, jednak wiedział, że jakimś sposobem tam byli. Podczas wyprawy do Lasu Terokkar Durotan i Orgrim zostali zaatakowani przez szalonego ogra i zostaliby zabici, gdyby na czas nie przybyła grupa myśliwska draenei z Telmoru, prowadzona przez Restalaana. Wysyłając wiadomość do ich klanów, Restalaan zabrał dwóch orków do Telmoru i powiedział, że przywódca draenei, Prorok Velen, był w mieście i zaprosił ich na obiad. Podczas posiłku dyskutowali o historii swych ludów, Durotan wręcz stwierdził, że on i Orgrim dowiedzieli się więcej w tym czasie o draenei niż ich cała rasa w ciągu stulecia. Po powrocie do swego klanu, Durotan poznał młodą orkinię imieniem Draka. Został zauroczony od pierwszego wejrzenia, nawet nie podejrzewając, że jest ona członkinią jego klanu. Mimo że początkowo został odrzucony, gdy zaprosił ją na wspólne polowanie, szybko Durotan i Draka stali się parą. 'Wódz Lodowych Wilków' [[Plik:Durotanconcept.jpg|thumb|left|Grafika koncepcyjna do Warcraft Adventures Lord of the Clans]] Pewien czas później ojciec Durotana, Garad, został zabity podczas walki z grupą ogrów i gronnów, a Durotan został wodzem klanu Lodowego Wilka prawem dziedziczenia. Krótko później Ner'zhul, duchowy przywódca orków i wódz klanu Cienistego Księżyca wezwał orczych wodzów i szamanów do Oshu'gunu. Ner'zhul powiedział im, że wierzy, iż przodkowie do niego przemówili - że draenei są wrogami orczej rasy. Była to część misternego planu pana eredarów Kil'jaedena, jednego z adiutantów Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa. Kil'jaeden prowadził Płonący Legion podczas polowania na draenei - renegackich eredarów, którzy uciekli, gdy przybył Sargeras - przez całe eony, jednak wcześniej odnajdywali tylko ślady ich dawnego pobytu. Durotan został wysłany przez Ner'zhula na spotkanie z grupą prowadzoną przez samego Velena w okolice Oshu'gunu, gdzie Prorok odkryl, że duchy przodków były w rzeczywistości umierającym naaru imieniem K'ure, który pomógł draenei podczas ucieczki z Argusa 25,000 lat wcześniej. Spotkało się to z podejrzliwością i jawną wrogością ze strony orków - szczególnie Drek'Thara, szamana klanu Lodowego Wilka, który nazwał Velena bluźniercą. Mimo rozkazu doprowadzenia Proroka i jego drużyny przed oblicze Ner'zhula, Durotan zdecydował się go wypuścić, argumentując, że nie ma honoru w braniu bezbronnego za jeńca. Podczas bitwy, w której został pokonany przez oddziały Restalaana, szaman Lodowych Wilków odkrył, że został odcięty od duchów. Durotan i Draka przyjęli to za omen, że dzieje się coś bardzo złego, nawet mimo tego, że Ner'zhul im powiedział, że przodkowie mu przekazali, że to tylko z powodu wojny. To w tym czasie orkowie - pod przewodnictwem ambitnego Gul'dana, ucznia Ner'zhula - zaczęli obierać ścieżkę magii czarnoksięskiej. Durotan, nie chcąc ściągać na siebie uwagi przez stawianie się wbrew oficjalnemu prawu, zezwolił Drek'Tharowi i jego szamanom na przyjęcie nauczania czarnoksiężników. 'Wódz Wojenny i oblężenie Telmoru' Dzięki manipulacjom Gul'dana - wzmocnionego przez Kil'jaedena - klany zjednoczyły się w Pierwszą Hordę, a liczni wodzowie, w tym Durotan, zaczęli ubiegać się o stanowisko Wodza Wojennego. Jednak wyraźnym faworytem (i przez to zdobywcą tytułu) był żądny walki Blackhand, wódz klanu Czarnej Skały. Nikt naturalnie nie wiedział, że Blackhand był marionetką w rękach Gul'dana. Zgodnie z rozkazem przekazanym mu przez Orgrima (teraz znanego jako Doomhammer, gdyż jego ojciec zmarł mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co ojciec Durotana), Blackhand nakazał Durotanowi zaatakować miasto Telmor, które było nieopodal ziem klanu Lodowego Wilka. Będąc jako chłopak pod opieką Restalaana, Durotan widział, jak kapitan straży wyciągał zielony kryształ z ukrytego w poszyciu lasu miejsca - Cienia Liści, jeden z odłamków kryształu ata'mal, który tworzył iluzję chroniącą miasto przed ogrami, gronnami i innymi zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami. Orgrim powiedział Blackhandowi, że Durotan posiadł umiejętność odwołania (którą rzeczywiście posiadał) i zapamiętał inkantację rozpraszającą iluzję. Durotan niechętnie wypełnił rozkaz i tym sposobem Horda zniszczyła Telmor, zabijając każdego, kogo mogła znaleźć, w tym Restalaana, który zginął z ręki samego Durotana. 'Demoniczny Układ' Krótko przed atakiem na stolicę draenei w Shattrath, Gul'dan wezwał klany w góry, które nazwał Tronem Kil'jaedena, stojące obecnie na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, by przyjęły one "dar" Kil'jaedena - krew Mannorotha. Durotan, ostrzeżony przez teraz podejrzliwego Ner'zhula, odmówił uczestniczenia w rytuale, podobnie jak jego przyjaciel Orgrim, co spowodowało podejrzliwość Gul'dana. Po upadku Shattrath i zniknięciu Kil'jaedena, Horda zwróciła się przeciwko sobie, nie mając zewnętrznych wrogów. To w tym czasie Gul'dan został we śnie nawiedzony przez ludzkiego czarownika Medivha, który został opętany przez Mrocznego Tytana. Medivh nakazał Gul'danowi zbudować bramę, by wspólnie otworzyli wielki Portal między Draenorem i światem Medivha. Durotan dalej był w opozycji do przywódców Hordy. Gdy Horda wkroczyła do Azeroth, Gul'dan wygnał Durotana wraz z całym jego klanem. 'Wygnanie i śmierć' [[Plik:Durotan_and_Draka_murdered.jpg|thumb|Śmierć Durotana i Draki przedstawiona w komiksie Warcraft Legends]] Przyjmując swój los, Durotan i klan Lodowego Wilka osiedlili się głęboko w ukrytej dolinie w Górach Alterac, daleko na północ od Królestwa Azeroth. Tam przeżyli Pierwszą Wojnę. Podczas pobytu, Drek'Thar porzucił nauki czarnoksiężników i odzyskał łaskę duchów, dzięki czemu powrócił do szamanizmu. Jego pomoc była nieoceniona w przeżyciu w surowej krainie, którą Lodowe Wilki zaczęły nazywać domem; dodatkowo, poza zabezpieczeniem obozowiska przed wiosennymi roztopami, orkowie zaprzyjaźnili się z białymi wilkami zamieszkującymi dolinę. Pod koniec Pierwszej Wojny Draka, towarzyszka i doradczyni Durotana, powiła jego syna i dziedzica, orka, który stanie się znany jako Thrall. Widząc, że teraz jego dziedzictwo przeżyje, Durotan zdecydował się podjąć kroki przeciwko złemu Gul'danowi i wyruszył do obozowiska jedynego orka, który się za nim wstawił: Orgrima Doomhammera. Doomhammer, który do tego czasu zamordował Blackhanda i został Wodzem Wojennym Hordy, powitał Durotana i Drakę w swoim obozie. Durotan wyjaśnił, co wiedział - o Gul'danie, Radzie Cienia i układzie z demonami. Doomahmmer przysiągł, że stanie po stronie Durotana, by Gul'dan odpowiedział za swoje czyny, jednak, dla dobra jego wojowników i samego Durotana, musiał ich odesłać do miejsca, które uważał za bezpieczne. Później okazało się, że kilku wojowników Doomhammera było szpiegami Gul'dana... a jeden z nich towarzyszył Durotanowi i Drace do ich "bezpiecznego schronienia". Zdradliwy strażnik wezwał zabójców, by zamordowali wodza Lodowych Wilków i jego partnerkę. Mimo że udało mu się zabić przynajmniej jednego z napastników, Durotan został zbyt ciężko ranny, by dalej walczyć. Jego ramiona zostały odrąbane, by nie mógł już więcej nosić swego dziecka, a Durotan umierał powoli, gdy życiodajna krew z niego wypływała. Ostatnią myślą krążącą w jego umyśle było przeczucie, że nie zobaczy swego syna rozrywanego przez stworzenia w lesie. Rozbieżności, co do śmierci Rend i Maim, synowie Blackhanda, mieli być zabójcami Durotana i Draki według informaci zawartych w grze Warcraft Adventures. Jednak gra została anulowana, a historia została zamiast tego opowiedziana w powieści Władca Klanów autorstwa Christie Golden, gdzie nie podano imion zabójców. Na stronie Burning Crusade mówi się, że rodzice Thralla zostali zamordowani przez ludzi, co stoi w sprzeczności ze wszystkimi źródłami. Wydarzenia opisane we Władcy Klanów są ogólnie przyjęte jako wiarygodne, a inne źródła zostały unieważnione. Dziedzictwo Durotan został pochowany w Dolinie Alterac, pod pomnikiem znanym jako Skała Durotana. Inskrypcja na pomniku głosi: Thrall, który przeżył śmierć Durotana, został odnaleziony przez ludzkiego oficera Aedelasa Blackmoore'a i wychowany jako niewolnik i gladiator. Udało mu się uciec, został wyszkolony na szamana przez Drek'Thara i doprowadził do uwolnienia swego ludu, wyzwalając go również od demonicznego skażenia, które niewoliło go przez tak długi czas, przysięgając, że żaden ork nigdy już nie zostanie niewolnikiem - ludzi ani demonów. Thrall stanie się Wodzem Wojennym Hordy po śmierci Doomhammera. Następnie, prowadząc exodus do Kalimdoru i walcząc w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal, Thrall i jego lud osiedlą się na wschodniej Sawannie, wreszcie obejmując ziemię jako swój dom od czasu zniszczenia Draenoru. Nazwie on swoje nowe królestwo Durotarem, ku czci zamordowanego ojca. Galeria Durotan2.jpg|Głowa Durotana. de:Durotan en:Durotan es:Durotan fr:Durotan nl:Durotan no:Durotan Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Orkowie